Handmaiden of Pain
by Dragonheart2
Summary: This is rated R for language, violence, and gore. The plot is: Andariel is coming through the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. A Diablo 2 x over
1. Chapter One

The Handmaiden of Pain by Trillium and Dragonheart2  
  
Rating: R for violence and laguage.  
  
Genere: General/Action/Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter One: A Discovery  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Buffy and Williow were out on their normal rounds in Sunnydale. Tonight they were cleaning up a vampire gang. As Buffy turned yet another vampire to dust with a twist of a stake, she noticed one of the more canny vampires making a run for it. "Willow!", Buffy yelled, "One is getting away!" "I'm on it!", Willow yelled back and the witch ran out of the slum building after the vamp.  
  
Buffy staked the rest of the vampires without any trouble and ran after Willow and the vamp. She caught up with them by following the screams of a few late-night partiers. //New Year's...I forgot.//, Buffy thought. "Willow! Where'd he go?", Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"The bloody thing went into the alley.", Willow said breathlessly.  
  
"Ok, let's follow.", Buffy said. She walked cautiously into the alley, prepared for anything from the desperate undead fiend.  
  
A few feet into it she could see the vampire. It was standing stock still as if it was...scared? //What in hell could scare a vampire?//, Buffy thought. Then, Buffy saw it.  
  
All the two women could see was the dimly outlined form of some sort of winged creature. "Oh shit.", whispered the vampire and he ran past Buffy and Willow with super human speed.  
  
Buffy decieded to let the vampire go in light of this new threat. The winged creature looked at them then started advancing on the two girls. "Willow, do your stuff.", Buffy commanded.  
  
Willow nodded and began chanting a spell. The winged creature waved it's shadowed hand and a gold and red ominous light shone above Willow like flames. As Willow continued chanting she started gasping in pain. She stopped completely after a few seconds and dropped to one knee.  
  
Buffy was terribly confused but she attacked the winged creature anyway with her handy sword. The thing, whatever it was, ignored her and took off in flight. It escaped into the sky leaving two confused girls behind who were wondering what the hell it was.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
After their strange encounter with the winged whatever, Buffy and Willow went to talk to Giles about this creature. They knocked on his door repeatedly until a very tired Watcher opened his door.  
  
"What is it? Oh, it's you.", Giles muttered tiredly.  
  
"Giles, we found something...interesting.", Buffy said.  
  
Giles sighed and said, "Well, come on in and tell me about it." The two girls entered his home and plopped down on the cushy, comfortable couch.  
  
The girls then told Giles of their encounter with the winged being.  
  
"I'll do some research on this whatever it is. Are you sure it's wings were glowing?", Giles asked the girls.  
  
"Positive. I've never seen anything remotely like that before.", Willow said.  
  
"I myself have never heard of anything like that either.", Giles said confused. "It might be a newly spawned Croatian Demon but highly unlikely since they tend to stay around Triest, Italy.", Giles muttered to himself.  
  
"When you find something, call us. I'm going to go finish my patrol.", Buffy said to Giles quickly.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% Meanwhile in a clearing, nowhere near that, an Archangel talked to two friends. "My lovely Laran, my dear friend Geron, I have a favor to ask of you." Tyreal said.  
  
Dragonheart: The End! No! Just kidding! Come back! *sweatdrops* There go my readers...they shouldn't take me so seriously.  
  
Trillium: Baka! *hits her sibling on the head* This fic will not be over until I say so cause it's my idea!  
  
Dragonheart: Hai Trillium-sama. *bows* Gomen for scaring off our readers.  
  
Trillium: *looks down her nose* We forgive you.  
  
Dragonheart: *bows again* Arigato Trillium-sama! And remember kids, read, enjoy, review! Man, I need some coffee or something cause I'm about to drop off. Next Chapter will be up very soon. Don't forget to check out our other fic: Bishies and Duels. It is a very cool story about a bunch of girls, a cool world with alot of action, and cute boys and pretty girls. Sayanara till next time! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We're just playing around.

Dragonheart: This chapter was made possible by the great SailorKagome. Praise her and review her fics.

Chapter Two

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

Buffy left Giles' house to continue patroling. Willow offered to help research with Giles, but he insisted she rest. They compromised with her resting on his couch, so he tell her if he found something. He pored over the books of his library. Buffy returned at dawn to find him tired and frustrated.

"Any luck?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Not just yet," he said, "I thought I had something with an ancient Babylonian text, but it clearly states all the Blood Witches were killed or exiled. I'm searching some Irish texts, but so far, no good. The difficult part is the spell or curse this demon cast on Willow. It apparently did something to her, so that when she cast a spell, it took energy or force from her body, not her mind. It's a very complex spell, and she said the demon didn't even have to prepare. You didn't happen to see an amulet or token of some kind, did you?"

"No, nothing," Buffy said. "I was a bit preoccupied with the wings and the claws, though."

"Willow didn't see one, either. I'm going to go back to my research. And you're off to...school?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Xander by later, though, maybe we could help."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

In a clearing in another world, the Archangel Tyreal spoke to two friends. "This place, you say their magic is different? How?" 

"Their magic is older, Laran. It is very structuralized. Young magic, such as yours, has not been seen for thousands of years," Tyreal said. 

Geron asked, "Will that effect us?"

"No, it ought not. If it does, you must find the wise men of that world and listen to their advice. Do not be afraid, I am sending your companions after you." 

"When will we be sent?" Laran asked.

"When the equinox of this night is reached. It is then that the barriars holding our world separate are weakest, although even then, they are strong. That is why you must be sent seperately. Even I could not send more than three together," Tyreal answered.

"When should we expect the others?" Laran asked.

"One should arrive soon. The others, it is hard to say. I have to gather them. It should not be long, even by your standards," Tyreal said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Laran thinks an hour is a long time. If it's more than a few days, she might think they're not coming at all," a new voice said. 

Laran spun and glared at the newcomer. The small soceress seemed to be shooting sparks. "Few days? You made me wait a month in that hell hole! Anyone might have thought.." 

She was interrupted as her companion rushed past her and caught the newcommer in a hug that would have done a bear proud. "Malshak! Good to see you!" Geron exclaimed. Noticing the older man's discomfort, he gently put him down. "Sorry about that. I just get so excited, you know."

"Easy lad, easy," Malshak the Druid wheezed, "I see farming hasn't taken away from your strength. It'll be good to go questing with you and this she-cat again."

Laran bristled even more at that epitath and was about to say something when Tyreal said, "Malshak, did you bring your weapons and supplies?"

"I did indeed, sir. Spent an hour or two polishing them, last night. They're good as new."

"Our weapons," Laran wailed, "We left them at the temple after the last battle!"

"Do not worry. I brought all your gear from the temple. The priests seemed reluctant to hand it over, though. I understood when I saw you staff. Laran, just how many jewels did you fit into that thing? And how?" Malshak asked.

"Well, these runes help me gain mana, both from kills and the enviroment, the skulls add life-stealing and mana-stealing attacks, the gems add frost and lightning damage, this rune increases my spell speed, this increases my defense and this adds power to all my spells," Laran said, "As for fitting them in, Lazek, y'know, from Harrogoth? He helped me out with that."

"Ah, yes," the Druid smiled, "I seem to recall he was quite smitten with you." 

"Friends, gather round, it is nearly time," the mighty archangel said.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0

In Sunnydale, evening was falling, and Buffy was reading herself for patrol. Giles said, " I am sending Willow with you while I set up a spell to moniter magic levels. If a demon curses either of you, it should register. The curse last night didn't seem to effect you at all, but next time we might not be so lucky."

"It's ok, we'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on Willow and she'll keep an eye on me," Buffy then went out.

Willow grinned apolagetically and slipped out after her. Giles sighed and turned to finish his spell.

The night began normally. After dusting a few minions, the girls turned towards one of the outlier streets. After walking a few steps, Willow stopped. "What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I can feel...something. Something powerful." Willow turned, trying to find the source of her feeling.

At that moment, Buffy's cell phone rang. "Buffy, something powerful is going on near Westwind Street" Giles said urgently.

"Yes, we're right there," Buffy said, "Hang on a second. Will, do you think that light has anything to do your 'feeling'?"

A small ball of light revolved in the street. It pulsed, then seemed to grow steadily stronger. It grew into an oval, then a slit of darkness opened in the middle. Three shapes tumbled to the ground, the slit snapped shut and the light disappeared. One seemed doglike, the others, it was hard to tell. The doglike one raced off into the night, the other two, lay there for a moment.

l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l^l

Yo, Trillium here. I wrote most of this chapter, all by my lonesome. In a cold basement. You had better appriciate it. Oh, and DH wants me mention she is my spellchecker and beta. And the reason this is such a long* chapter is that I really** wanted to get someone to Sunnydale and get the action started.

*I do not think this is a long chapter. DH does. *Shrug* what can you do?

**really, really, REALLY

This is Dragonheart speaking now. I do think this is a long chapter, but then again, it's me. *shrugs* I hope you like the job we did on this chapter. And now some friends are here so we're going to play Scrabble. Hah! I'll whip them all! *smirks* Especially Trill-chan. Ja ne! 

*Three Hours later....*

Well, I did beat Trill-chan, by over 50 points, but I lost to everyone else! ^_^ LOL! It's alot of fun to play! As long as your parents aren't there too....^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
